While You Were Sleeping
by Avrilando
Summary: A seriously injured unconscious man is in the hospital Rachel volunteers. With no idea who he is and if anyone is looking for him, Rachel decides to keep him company while he's sleeping. Sam/OC
1. The Stranger in 306

Author's Note: Hello everyone! I'm so excited you have been liking my previous stories about Sam and his family =D I had been getting some requests for how he and Rachel meet so here is the first chapter. I hope you enjoy.

While You Were Sleeping

"Hello Ms. Nowak. Is it Thursday today?" The elderly woman grinned at the young woman entering her room.

Rachel nodded, her auburn bun bouncing against her neck. "Hi Peggy, how are you doing today?" she asked sweetly.

"Oh you know, the same old same old. I can never keep track of time anymore." The woman waved pulling the tubes away from her wheelchair. "How are you doing dearie? Keeping busy?"

"I'm trying to. Do you need anything?"

"If you could please refill this." Her hand trembled pointing at the water bottle.

Rachel smiled. "Of course I can." She took the giant plastic cup and headed to the sink. Rachel Nowak was a regular volunteer at Evergreen Hospital. She always came in on Thursdays before her church's board meeting. She was an unofficial liaison between the two even though she was really just one of the Sunday school teachers. "Anything exciting happened since my last visit?" Rachel asked handing back the bottle.

"I've hearing from the nurses that there was an animal attack. Do you know about this?"

"No. I haven't heard anything. Are they alive?"

"Yeah, he's upstairs. They think it was bear. I didn't even know we had bears around here. Rather terrifying isn't it? I think I'd rather just stay in here thank you very much."

"I won't argue there," Rachel chuckled. "Do you need anything else?"

"No I think I'm good."

Rachel headed upstairs curious about this bear attack. She knew it wouldn't be a pretty picture, but her curiosity about who it was won out. She figured it couldn't be somebody from the church, she would have heard about that. She peeked into the rooms searching for someone who looked the part. A few patients saw her and waved back.

Between the church and hospital, Rachel liked to think she had complete catalog of the town's faces to memory, so it surprised her to find a stranger in 306. His bed was just large enough for him with his brown hair spread over his pillow. There were bruises and patches on his exposed skin and he was pale as can be. A feeding tube was placed in his nose, his left arm was hooked up to an IV has his right was in a sling. As she got closer she could hear his pained breathing. Rachel peeked at his chart and was dismayed to see under name he was marked John Doe.

"Hey Rachel, doing your rounds?" one of the nurses named Lucy peeked in.

"Yeah," she said sadly. "How long has he been here?"

"I think it was Monday night or Tuesday morning. Someone found him off the hiking trail. We think he got attacked by a bear or something."

"I heard. He didn't have any id on him?"

"Not even a cell phone."

"How bad is it?"

"Cracked ribs, fractured arm, concussion, not to mention all the cuts and bruises. He nearly bled to death before we could do anything."

He's lucky the bear didn't rip his face off, Rachel thought seeing the minor scratches along his cheek bone. What on earth were you doing out there? "And no one has reported him missing?"

"Not that we know of," Lucy shrugged.

That made her more depressed. "If you need donations for him, just let me know his blood type and I'll send announcements out."

"Sure thing," Lucy smiled and headed down to the next room.

Rachel stood at his side gently brushing long brown hairs off his face.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you," she said sorrowfully. "And I'm sorrier you have to go through this alone." Her brushing turned to a stroking rhythm along the top of his head. "But if it's a comfort, you're in very safe hands. Everyone here is very nice and will make sure you get the best care. Although you might have to watch out for Lucy if she examines you. She's fond of the tall, dark, and handsome type." Rachel smiled and took hold of his good hand. "I'm sure there's somebody out there worried sick, but I'll keep you company till they find you." She pulled up a chair and made herself comfortable at his bedside. "My name is Rachel. I'll try not to annoy you too much."


	2. Sweeter Smells

"Hi. It's just me again." Rachel announced coming back in 306 the next day leaving a trail of confused nurses seeing her on a Friday. She was bundled under a grey long coat with her green scarf. In her hands she carried a large bouquet of red and blue flowers she picked up from the gift shop downstairs. "I brought you some flowers. Figured you might enjoy something a bit nicer smelling then all this medical stuff." She stuck the bouquet in the vase on the bedside table. "Plus a little color never hurts." She arranged them around filling the vase out. "There, much better."

He was lying there still as he had the day before. His breathing was still labored and the only color he had was the dark shade over his eyes. His hair stuck to the pillow and the stubble under his chin was more pronounced then she remembered. He could be very handsome, Rachel thought, if he didn't look so dead.

Rachel rested a hand on his forehead wondering if he was cold. He was a little, but more damp from a recent washing. She noticed his hospital gown collar was a bit rolled and scrunched up. "Here, let me fix that up for you real quick."

As Rachel was straightening it, she caught a glimpse of a black mark on his skin. Curious she took a peek under the fabric and discovered he had a tattoo on his bicep. It was a circled pentagram with a flame boarder. "A bit of a rebel are we?" she smirked. Rachel pulled the neckline higher. "Best keep that out of sight. Some people around here might take it the wrong way." She patted the spot. "Don't worry, you're secret is safe with me."

Once everything was neat, she took off her jacket and scarf. "It's a good thing you have to stay inside today. It's getting a bit chilly out there with the wind. They say it's supposed to rain tonight." She rested her garments on the back of the chair and her seat at his side. The chair hadn't moved since yesterday. No one else had come. She held his good hand again and gave it a little squeeze. Just enough to let him know somebody was there.

"I see you have Rico today." She pointed at the white board listing the nurse in charge, but then remembered he couldn't see she was doing. She tucked her hand back in awkwardly. "He's an expert pillow fluffer. I bet that head of yours is mighty comfy right now."

He continued to wheeze in response.

Rachel sadly smiled, feeling really silly talking to someone she wasn't sure could hear her. "They are looking for that bear that got you. They have the hunters going up and down the trail searching for it. But they haven't spotted it yet. One of the guys at the bar last night told me they can't even pick up a scent. He said they found something though. Not sure what it was since it was burned up. Not large enough for a bear, but he said the bones weren't like any game he had seen. You wouldn't have anything do with that, did ya?"

She squeezed his hand as if it would make him answer.

"You weren't doing some satanic sacrifice ritual out there, right? Because if you did, it doesn't appear the Devil liked what you were offering," she lightly chuckled. "I know. That's not funny."

The room went quiet for a moment aside from his breath and beeping machinery surrounding him. The silence echoed off the dull pale walls and filled her with uneasiness. Rachel had no idea what to say next, or what to do. What could she do? An unnamed broken man lay in front of her and she was utterly useless to fix it. Rachel hated that. All she could do pray and for a little bit keep the isolation at bay.

"I'm praying for you. I don't know if that means anything for you, or if you care, but I am. I pray that you'll wake up soon, and you'll go back home and be able to forget this whole thing ever happened. But that doesn't mean I'm trying to rush you. You just take it easy and get yourself good and strong again, okay? Someone will be here when you wake."

She gently brushed her thumb along the back of his hand. "I'm feeling a little awkward now. I don't really know what to say. If you don't mind I'm going to turn on the TV for a bit. I'll still be right here. You're not getting rid of me that easily."

He said no objections.


	3. Stress Tears

For the rest of the weekend and the following week, Rachel came to visit. For an hour or two, she sat by his side and kept him company. Rachel talked as warmly and kindly as she could, hoping the good vibes would reach him. She told him about her day, what the weather was like outside, and about his nurse on duty. And he would lay there and listen to every word. Rachel always held his hand through her stay, giving it a squeeze every now and then. When it was time for her to leave, she would brush her hand along his head and promise she would return. Aside from the nurses and doctors, she was his only visitor.

It was the end of the week and Rachel came in frustrated ripping off her jacket. "I can't stay for long today," she greeted him. It was Friday, but the church council had called for an emergency meeting. "Apparently something came up last night, so this is not going to end well." She let out a long sigh and flopped in the chair. "And it's not helping that my sister is calling me every twenty minutes. That's never a good thing. Last time she did that, I ended up having to arrange a wedding. So I hope you don't mind, but I'm hiding out here for a bit."

She gave him a look over to distract herself from future woes. His face had flushed out to a healthy pink and the minor scars were healed. The major injuries were healing nicely. His breathing now eased to a relaxed normal state. "You're looking so much better. You're gonna be walking and talking in no time." Rachel smiled and fiddled with the end of his hair.

Rachel didn't have much to talk about today. The weather was as bleak as it had been all week and she told him everything she could about his caretakers Lucy and Rico. So today she brought a book with her from her personal library. "I hope you don't mind Hemingway." She opened up to one of the marked pages. "I'm just going to read few stories."

Her voice was starting to crack as she finished the last of four stories, 'The Short Happy Life of Francis Macomber'. "Well I think I stalled long enough," she sighed. "Thank you for letting me stay." She stood up and got her self together. "If things don't go well, I might come back." She brushed her hand along the top of his head.

"Wish me luck." She kissed him on the forehead and left.

* * *

"Hey I'm back." It was a late hour when she returned. She had never been to the hospital late at night before. It was a little scary. The room was rather dark so she flipped on the table lamp. It helped a little bit. "I know it's late, but I… I just had a really shitty day."

She flopped down in the chair with a grunt and pulled out her bun. She instinctively took his hand caressing it gently.

"First after I left, I had to deal with people yelling at each other all afternoon. Budgeting chaos. Everyone was just pointing the finger at what went wrong and who's to blame. And somehow through the mess, it became my problem to fix. They didn't even ask, they just expected me to do it. And went I told them I couldn't, they got mad. Mrs. Hackett even yelled at me." She let out a long sigh. "That's the problem with being nice. You get that reputation and everyone expects something from you. And when you can't fulfill that expectation people just…. I don't handle screaming well; at all. So now my task list quadrupled and I think I'm having a mental break down."

A few stress tears started to fall.

"So there's that. Then I went home in time to get a call from my sister and she wants me to help out with the baby shower. And of course I can't say no, because she's my sister and she'll get pissed if I don't. So now I have that on top of everything else."

She tried to wipe away the steady fall of tears. "And now I'm whining and crying to a man who almost bleed to death."

Delicately Rachel rubbed the palm of his hand trying to stop the tears. She turned her head to the withering bouquet on the desk. "Your flowers are almost dead. I'll get some fresh ones for you tomorrow."

Rachel tried to recompose herself. "I know what you're thinking; 'Gosh won't this girl ever shut up and let me sleep?'" she managed to chuckle. "You have enough problems without having to listen to mine. I just need some calm for a moment. I'll go now and leave you be." Rachel started to stand up and pull her hand away.

His hand grabbed hers.

It's didn't hurt, but she jumped and let out a squeak. Rachel kept still, holding her breath waiting for something to happen. He moved! Was he waking up? She watched him carefully, looking for any other signs of stirring. But after a long period nothing happened. Rachel relaxed and sat back down.

"Okay, I'll stay," she nodded smiling. "But just for a little bit longer, alright?"


	4. Blushing

It wasn't until she woke up the next morning that Rachel realized she had fallen asleep. There was a second of panic when she saw she wasn't in her house. But it vanished as soon as it came when she remembered what happened last night. She was still on at the hospital, her head resting on his bed. She yawned lifting her head, feeling the imprint of her sleeve on her cheek. "Goodness, I must have dozed off there." She tried to pull her hand to wipe the sand from her eyes but found it was still held tightly in his grip. "I'm really sorry," she said feeling awful as she freed her hand from him. "I really do have to go now. But I'll come back later, I promise."

She stood up and threw her jacket back on. "Just a heads up, I might be a little late. Depends on when I can break away from work, but I'll be here." She sighed not truly wanting to leave, but she now had a long list of chores and couldn't ignore her obligations.

"Thanks for keeping me company last night. I really needed that." Rachel brushed her hand through his hair and gave him a small kiss on the head. He's so warm now, she thought. Not a fever warm, but a healthy heat radiating off his skin.

"I'll see you soon."

* * *

Rachel was running rather late as she predicted. Digging her way through three years worth of church paperwork was hard tedious work. And it was not helping getting regular calls from her sister about shower ideas. "I told you, we can discuss this when I can come over," she said pushing the hospital doors open. Rachel was so distracted by the call that she had made it to the elevator before she remembered she was supposed to pick up flowers. With it being the weekend, the gift shop was busy and she was stuck in a long line. "Beth, I will be there in a couple hours."

"But you promised you would help me!"

"And I will but I have other things going on then just you."

"Like visiting your boyfriend?"

Rachel groaned. "Will you stop acting like a child? I'll be there as soon as I can."` She hung up on Beth and paid for the flowers. She picked a red and orange bouquet; something a little different this time around.

She was just a frustrated going down the hall as she was the day before. "Stupid church," she grumbled, "Stupid sister." As she walked by the nurse's station Lucy waved her down. "Hey Rachel, are you heading to see your friend?"

Rachel blinked thinking that was a rather stupid question. "Yes… why? Did something happen?"

Lucy smiled and pointed towards his room. "Best if you go see yourself."

Rachel ran to his room and for the first time his door was shut. She gently pushed it open curious to what she would find. He was still in bed sleeping, but he had moved! He laying a bit his side in a more natural position with his good hand curled up by his head. He was waking! Or did he actually wake up? Rachel's heart was racing. The door groaned as she pushed it further open. His snapped open at the sound and he lifted his head a bit.

Rachel jumped. "Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

He shook his head and gave her a small tired smile. "No, it's okay. I wasn't really sleeping."

Rachel couldn't believe it, he was awake. She stood in the doorway awkwardly not sure what to do now. He glanced at the flowers in her hand. "Are those for me?"

"Yeah," she said awkwardly. "Your other set is dying so I got some fresh ones."

"Oh, thank you." He watched as she swapped out the flowers and tossed the old ones away. "Are you a nurse?"

"No… I'm just a volunteer."

"What's your name?"

"I'm Rachel. What's yours?"

"It's Sam."

"Nice to meet you Sam. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. A little tired and sore, but can't complain." He smiled again.

"Do you need anything while I'm here?"

"Could you get me some water? My throat is a little dry."

"Certainly." She filled up his water bottle and helped him hold it since one of his arms was still in a sling. "Better?" she asked.

"Much, thank you."

"Do you need anything else?"

"No. I don't think so."

"Okay then. I'll let you rest."

As she went to the door he spoke up. "Were you talking to me?"

"You mean just now?"

"No, when I was out. I sometimes heard a voice through the dreams. I couldn't make out the words but they sounded kind."

"Uh, yeah." She looked down at her feet a little embarrassed. "I came by a few times and talked a little bit."

"You have a lovely voice."

"Thank you." She blushed. "Well, I'm glad you're feeling better now Sam."

"You don't have to go."

"Pardon?"

"You can stay, if you want. I don't mind. Unless you have somewhere you need to be."

"No, well I do, I don't want to."

He chuckled as she sat down beside him. She had to fight the instinct to grab his hand. "Have they gotten a hold of someone for you?"

"My brother Dean. He's on his way."

"That's good."

"Yeah, he's going to kill me when he gets here," he laughed.

"Is he's a bit over protective?"

Sam nodded and smiled. Rachel liked his smile. It was like a big goofy kid grin.

"I understand that. My sister would go nuts too if I vanished."

Lucy came into the room. "Sorry to interrupt, just need to do a quick check." They sat quietly as she noted the readings on the different machines around him. It was strange; Rachel thought she saw him trying to catch her eye. "Everything looks good. It's nice to see after all those daily visits you two can have a proper conversation."

Rachel went red. Sam looked at her pleasantly surprised. "You came everyday?"

"Maybe…"

"Maybe? Honey she was here all the time talking to you."

"Lucy! Don't you have other patients to attend?"

"Alright, I'll go."

Rachel hid her face behind her hands never feeling so embarrassed before. It was cute and kind of fun to stay while he was sleeping but now that he was awake it seemed really creepy. "I'm really sorry about that," she said after Lucy shut the door.

"It's alright. Did you really keep me company?"

"I didn't want you to be alone."

He smiled again. Not his big grin, but one that was smaller yet brighter. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

There was an awkward silence. "So, what were you doing out there on the trail, if you even remember? Everyone thinks you got on the wrong side of a bear."

"No, I was… hunting."

"I would say you're an idiot since that's the wrong spot for game, but obviously I'm wrong."

"It wasn't that kind of hunting."

Rachel leaned in curious. "What kind of hunting was it?"

"You wouldn't believe me, if I told you."

"Try me."

"I was after a crocotta."

"What's that?"

"It's this creature that calls people in to feed on their soul."

"I think you're enjoying those painkillers a little too much."

"I told you you wouldn't believe me."

Rachel laughed. "Did you get it at least?"

"Yeah, I got him. He didn't go down without a fight first."

"I can see that. I'm glad you're alright now."

Rachel's phone buzzed and she groaned. "Sorry, that's my sister. I'd better go before she explodes." She took her time getting ready. "Do you need anything before I go?"

"I can't think of anything."

"Alright. I hope your brother gets here soon. Take easy okay?"

"Can do. Hey Rachel, thank you again. For everything."

"You're very welcome Sam."


	5. Doesn't Need Me

Rachel had lost track of what her little sister was saying. At one point they were discussing what they could do for a little girl baby shower that didn't involve the color pink, but now she was going on about some gossip Rachel could care less about. Instead she was paying more attention to the sidewalk watching for any tripping hazards.

"Are you listening to me?" Beth asked.

"Nope."

"Why are you so mean?" she pouted. "One would think you'd be much chipper since your prince charming awakened."

"For the last time, I'm not in love with him."

"Uh huh. Sure you aren't."

"Shut up. I was just being nice. He was alone, and I didn't want him to be."

"Right… So you're positive he didn't awaken from a true love's kiss?"

Rachel gave her sister a playful smack on the shoulder.

"Ow! You don't hit a pregnant woman. What's wrong with you?"

"You're my sister and you were being annoying. I can hit you whenever I want."

"Meanie," Beth giggled. "Ooo, look at that beauty over there," she said pointing ahead at a black Chevy impala.

"Wonder who it belongs to?"

"Maybe Mr. Thompson finally had his midlife crisis."

"I figured him more of the convertible type."

"Looks like someone is in there. Wanna peek and see who it is?"

"I guess," Rachel shrugged knowing no wasn't an option, and also she was curious herself. Inside the driver was a man younger then Mr. Thompson. He had short brown flipped up hair and a square chiseled face. In a brown leather jacket, he was hopelessly looking at a map.

"Excuse me sir, are you lost?" Rachel asked leaning over while Beth stared at him over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm trying to find Evergreen Hospital. You know where that is?"

"Oh sure! You just keep going on this road for a while, then turn left on High Street, right on Spring, then once you pass the cemetery it will be on your left."

"Thanks," he smiled and nodded then drove off.

"Man, that's just not fair," Beth sulked.

"What is?"

"He didn't even look at me."

"Beth, you're married with a kid on the way."

"I know, but that doesn't mean I don't like attention from cute guys."

"Really? Can we just get back to your shower?"

"Fine. So I was thinking since I'm calling her Paisley we could use that pattern on everything."

"I can't imagine the eye sore that would be."

* * *

After long a long conversation talking Beth out of ugly prints and a baby food game, they had set up the general plan for the shower. As a reward for getting through it all with out killing her sister, she went a got a large chocolate chip cookie and to visit Sam.

Rachel was eager to talk to Sam again, even after how awkward their last conversation was. He seemed like a nice guy, a little weird, but sweet. Although she would never admit it to Beth, she did have a little crush. When she wasn't listening to her sister or staring at boring computer screens, she thought back to his smile. To his chuckle and deep but warm voice. To his grip when he grabbed her hand. She wondered if he shared any of the same feelings. It did look like he was trying to catch her eye and he did ask her to stay, but that could have been nothing more then just him being nice.

Rachel had rehearsed in her mind different ways for the conversation to go, hopefully avoiding the awkwardness this time. She expected to come in and find him dozing or half paying attention to the television. But when she got to his room, he wasn't alone. Sitting in the seat she was always in was the man from the car earlier. They were both chatting and laughing about something. He must have been his brother Dean. Sam looked so happy seeing him again.

She thought about going in and saying hi, but decided against it. Rachel didn't want to interrupt their reunion. Besides, he probably doesn't need to see me, she told herself. Sam wasn't alone anymore. He was no longer the broken nameless man who was brought in. Her work was done. God had answered her prayers and she should be happy about it, and she was truly but she also felt strangely down. He was going to leave soon, and she wasn't going to see him again. Rachel wasn't ready for that. She just stood there uncomfortably unsure if she should go in or not. In the end, she knew she didn't really matter in this situation and it was best if she just left. She didn't know if Sam could see her standing by the door, but she wanted to leave before he could.

"Rachel?"

She froze. He saw her. She turned back around and waved. "Hey Sam," she said shakily. "I just came by to say hi."

Sam smiled and waved back. "How's it going?"

"It's fine," she shrugged.

Dean turned in his chair to face her. "Hey, you gave me directions earlier. So you're Rachel huh?" _Sam told his brother about me?_ The thought made her blush. He stretched out his hand to shake. "I'm Dean."

"I figured," she shook it. "It's nice to meet you."

"Same here."

Rachel let go and tucked her hands in her pockets. "Well um, I really was just stopping by to say hi. I gotta go."

Sam seemed disappointed she was leaving. "Oh, well, okay, thanks for coming."

"Bye Sam, bye Dean." And with that she ran off. She was three steps away from the door when she heard Dean say "You're right, she was kinda cute." Rachel's face went bright red and went down the elevator in a fit of giggles.


	6. Flowers for Flowers

(_Author's note: Sorry this chapter took so long to publish. I kept needing to tinker with it. Thank you all so much for your kind words and support of this story. I'm not sure how much longer this story is going to go. I have a lot more in mind for Sam and Rachel but I'm not sure if I want to keep them here or start a new story, so please feel free to let me know what's the better option. Also if you have any suggestions or requests for Sam and Rachel, or for little Jess, I am more then happy to hear them and take them on. Thank you guys again and here is a nice long fluffy chapter)_

Rachel curled up on the sofa enjoying a day to herself. She desperately needed one and now had deserved it. She had found the budgetary issue for her church and discovered that it was just a record keeping error, much to the relief to the council. The details of Beth's baby shower were all settled out, with little help actually coming from her sister. She now needed to go out and buy everything but that was something for another day. Today Rachel was just going to be lazy, maybe have a beer or two, and catch up on her shows.

She hadn't been to the hospital to visit Sam since Dean arrived. She told herself the reason was she was being too busy with the rush to get things done. But she knew that was a lie. Sam was good now, he didn't need her anymore. She doubted he missed her. Sure, he might have said she was cute, but that didn't necessarily mean anything. No matter how much Beth teased her on it, nor how often she found herself thinking about him, she wasn't going to let her little crush get her worked up for nothing.

There was a knock at her door. She grumbled not wanted to get out of her warm comfortable ball. She tried to telepathically tell them to go away, but they knocked again and she knew she had to get up. Frustratingly she opened the door expecting another last minute change from her sister, but was surprised it wasn't her.

"Sam?"

"Hello," he said with a smile.

"Look at you up and about! You're looking well." She hadn't expected him to be released so soon. He still looked a little beat up with a few scars and bruises, but he was without a doubt much better. His one arm was still in a sling and the other he had behind his back.

"Thanks. You look nice too."

Rachel remembered she was still in her pajamas. "Oh, sorry. I wasn't expecting company."

"It's alright. You still look nice, probably better then me. I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"No. Not at all. I'm just staying in… wait. How did you know where I live?"

"I asked around."

Rachel blushed. "So what brings you here?"

"Well, I'm leaving soon, but before I go…" He pulled out from behind his back a vase exploding with pink roses and lilies. "I wanted to say thank you again for looking after me."

"Oh my gosh, thanks." She took the flowers and gave them a sniff. "I didn't really do anything though. It was the nurses and doctors that did all the hard work."

Sam shook his head. "No, that's not true. After I got hurt, I thought I was going to die and I was almost willing to let it take me until I heard a voice. It was distant and mumbled but it lured me away from the darkness. Every step forward the voice got clearer; and even though I didn't know who it belonged to, I knew it would lead me back to safety. And I was right. Yes, the doctors healed me, but you saved me too."

Rachel hid her face behind the flowers, hiding the massive blush and smile. "Well, I guess if you put it like that," she chuckled. "I am glad you're doing better."

Sam smiled.

"So, you're heading home?"

"Pretty much."

"Where is that?"

"Lebanon, Kansas."

"Oh, good, that isn't too bad of a drive. Are you leaving right away?"

"No. Dean's out grabbing a few things, we're in no rush."

"Do you want to come in for a beer? You know, one for the road."

"I'd love to."

"Alright. Well, come on in and make yourself comfortable." She stepped aside letting Sam enter. "I'll just put these away. Be right back."

Rachel ran into her room and set the vase on her bedside table. Her heart was racing and she fanned her face trying to cool down.

"Alright, calm down. You're just having a drink with a nice guy who just wants to say thanks, that's all. A nice guy who asked around to find out your address. That's not creepy, is it? No it's fine."

Rachel threw on a pair of jeans then raided through her closet trying to find the best appropriate top, something cute but not too flirty. She chose her favorite grey blouse. Rachel ran her hand through her hair trying to neaten it up before she went back out.

Sam was standing around her living room looking at the pictures on the shelf. "Is this your sister?" he asked.

"Yeah that's Beth."

"Older or younger?"

"Younger. She's the baby of the family. Well, was. Once she has her daughter that will be the baby."

"I take it she didn't explode."

"Yeah," she chuckled. "I'm helping her out with her shower and she likes to make everything a big deal. She drives me crazy, but I love her."

"I get that," Sam smiled and nodded. "You have a lovely family."

"Thanks."

Beers, she told herself and ran to the fridge. She opened both bottles and handed one over to Sam. "So is it just you and your brother?"

"Yeah, our mom died when I was a baby, and dad died awhile ago."

"I'm sorry."

Sam shrugged and took a sip. "It happens."

They both sat down on either end of her sofa.

"So what do you and your brother do for a living?"

"We hunt monsters."

"Still sticking with that story huh?

"It's the only one I know."

"So, werewolves, vampires, and ghosts, they're all real?"

"Yep."

"And you guys run around killing them?"

"Pretty much. I mean, if they are harmless we let them be."

"There's nice monsters?"

"More then you'd think, but less then I hope." Sam took another swig. "So what do you do when you're not talking to unconscious men?"

"I'm a Sunday school teacher."

"Really?" Sam perked up, "That's cool. Do you like doing it?"

"Yeah, I mean the kids are alright for the most part. I like kids, I like working with them, teaching them about the world. Even when they are jacked up on sugary donuts and can't sit still. It's the adults and the politics I have trouble with. They've been making me play accountant lately. Not as cool as being a Ghostbuster."

They both chuckled. "I suppose," Sam shrugged. "But there's a lot of worth in teaching right and wrong and to have something to hold onto."

"I guess so," she smiled. "So have you ever gone after a roachatta before?"

"A crocotta? Yeah once, it ended a lot better; although that one was using technology and pretending to be dead relatives to lure people in."

"Oh, well now I'm scared to answer the phone ever again."

"Well, if dead people call, give me a ring."

"Okay. I'd need your number first." Rachel blushed disbelieving that came out of her mouth.

"Gotta pen?"

For the next hour or so, long after the bottles were emptied, they just talked. The different topics all burled and blended into each other and Rachel would get distracted by the half of a sticky note with his number burning in her pocket. She wondered if he felt the same with his half stuffed in his jeans with her number. Rachel listened to his words but her mind kept searching for ways to make him smile. It didn't matter what kind of smile, every one made her heart flutter. They started with sharing tales about their siblings, but somehow ended up in a debate on the Wizard of Oz. "No, there's no way it's about that."

"I've met Dorothy. Trust me; I know what I'm talking about."

"Oh, now you've met Dorothy too? Now I know you're crazy. Did you help her take out the wicked witch?"

"Actually yes. Stabbed her with the ruby slipper, well our friend Charlie did, but we helped."

Rachel couldn't stop laughing. "You are defiantly the strangest person I've ever met Sam."

"I try," he shrugged causing Rachel to giggle again.

"I can't remember the last time I laughed this much."

"Me neither."

They settled down and fell into a comfortable silence. Nothing needed to be said. Instead they kept glancing at one another. Her eyes looked him all over trying to memorize him before he left. The little spots on his face, the way his hair flipped and rested against his neck, how the light changed the color of his eyes, even how his long fingers fiddled with the bottle. Nothing about this man sitting beside her was unimportant. And every now and then, she felt a tingle down her spine that he was doing the same to her.

"I really like you Sam," she finally spoke up. "You're kinda weird, but I like talking to you."

Sam nodded. "I feel the same."

"So you think I'm weird too?"

"No! I mean… like... in a good way," he flustered.

"I'm just messing you Sam."

"Oh," he said relieved setting the bottle down on the floor. "Good."

It was in that moment Rachel realized how close they were to each other. Unknowingly they had drifted to the middle of the couch almost touching. Her eyes went straight to his now empty hand. She wanted to hold it again, like she did when he was sleeping, just one last time. Filled with desire she reached out to take it unaware and uncaring what Sam might think. Her fingers brushed his palm when a horn blasted outside making them jump.

"That's probably Dean," Sam sighed and stood up. Rachel's heart broke, she had missed her chance. She stood up too, taking both bottles to throw away in the kitchen. Sam was standing by the door waiting for her when she came back. "I guess this is goodbye."

"I guess so," she said hoping that it wasn't. "If you're ever nearby or want someone to talk to, I'm usually free."

"I'll remember that." Sam leaned over her, caressing her cheek then gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "Thank you again. For everything."

Rachel couldn't contain her smile when he pulled away. She grabbed his hand still on her cheek and gave it a squeeze. "Anytime," she managed to say and kissed him back.

The horn blared again and Sam pulled away opening the door. "You and your brother stay safe, okay? Try not to get knocked out again."

"I'll do my best," Sam chuckled and headed to the car.

Dean waved when he saw them step out. She waved back and watched Sam get in. Once the boys were settled and crossed some words she couldn't hear, Sam gave her one last smile. She stood in her doorway as they drove off and didn't go back inside until the impala was out of sight. When she came in she sank into the couch, her heart racing and a tear falling down her face.


	7. It Will Be Okay (Final Chapter)

Rachel charged into her room and slunk to the floor in an absolute mess. It had been a long chaotic week and she reached her breaking point when Reverend Connell stepped in her office to say that Mrs. Bell was going out of town and she would have to arrange her grade's service by herself.

"No!" she cried at him. "That's not fair. She did this to me last year and you assured me I wouldn't have to do that again."

"I'm sorry," he shrugged, "The service was fine last year, and it will go by fine this year too."

That's not the point she wanted to scream at him. "Isn't there someone else who can help me out?"

"I asked around but everyone is busy with the festival coming up."

"Well then can someone take over my festival duties so I can work on this?"

He stared at her as if she spoke another language. "I see what I can do." She knew what that really meant. It meant now she had a whole service to arrange alone, on top of arranging activities for the festival, on top of helping her mother with the family gathering for the upcoming baby, on top of getting things for her sister's ever growing shower. She managed to wait until the Reverend left before she broke down sobbing on her desk.

She didn't really remember the drive home. She knew she ran out of the church unable to breathe in her little office, and then the next thing she was slamming her bedroom door. Her face was soaked in tears and snot and she couldn't stop crying. She tried to focus on the flowery scent in the room to calm her down. Sam's flowers were where she left them sitting by the window catching the setting sun. They were starting to wilt but Rachel tried to keep them alive as long as possible.

She missed Sam. She missed sitting by his side holding his hand. She missed talking to him and often replayed the conversations they had in her head trying, like with the flowers, to hold on to them as long as possible. It was well over a week and still she was in disbelief that he really kissed her. She was angry with herself that she had lost the taste of it, but every now and then she swore she could feel it still there like a tickle. That little kiss had been a major aid for getting through this week. It had become her little happy place she could go to and make herself smile.

She talked to him once since he left. It was a quick call he made checking in and making sure he had the right number. She had gotten the impression he was between things when he talked. Rachel hadn't quite gotten the nerve to call him back, worried that when she did, he would be sneaking through a haunted house and the ringing would get him caught and hurt. She hopped he was okay and healing well. She had added to her nightly prayer for him and his brother to be safe and sound. Rachel wished he was here now. She needed more then just a memory and phantom kiss to get by.

In her pants pocket she felt her phone buzz. "No," she whined. She didn't want to talk; she just wanted to be left alone. Was that too much to ask? But the phone kept buzzing and she knew she would have to answer. She weaseled her phone free from her pocket and saw it was Sam calling. 'Did he hear my wish?' she wondered. She panicked not sure if she should answer. She really, really, really wanted to talk to him, but she also didn't want him to hear her in this state. Time was running out, and she need to make a decision quick. She took two deep breaths and answered.

"Hey Sam," she squeaked.

"Rachel?"

"That's me," her voice cracked.

"Are… are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. What's up?"

"It sounds like you're crying."

"I'm just a having a little panic attack. Don't worry."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, no, totally. I'm fine. Really. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, just between books for research."

"Are you on a job?"

"Yeah."

"What are you hunting?"

"Don't know yet."

A little involuntary sob slipped out.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sam asked hearing it.

"No, it's nothing really. I'm just being silly."

"It doesn't sound like nothing."

Rachel let out a long sigh. "I'm just a little overwhelmed at the moment. It happens and I'll get through it like I always do."

"Does this happen a lot?"

"Sometimes."

Things went quiet on Sam's end for a moment. "Hey Rachel, Dean's trying to tell me something. I'll call you right back."

"Okay." She hung up certain Sam wasn't going to call back. Why would he? He had more important things to deal with then her stupid problems. He probably called to get away from his troubles and instead had to deal with her being a cry baby. She slumped further down the door and curled up in a small ball. The phone buzzed and rattled on the floor. She answered not even trying to contain herself anymore. "Hello?"

"Rachel?"

"Sam? Why did you call?"

"I… I just said I would."

"Oh, yeah you did. I didn't expect you to."

"Rachel, really what's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Okay?"

"Okay, okay," he reassured her and dropped the matter.

"What did Dean want?"

"Oh, just to do a run for a few things."

"Do you want me to go so you can do that?"

"I can talk and drive. It's no big deal." She heard the sound of a car door and the start of the engine. "Been visiting the hospital since I left?"

"Yeah, I'm back to my old schedule."

"What was that?"

"Thursday afternoons before our council meeting."

"Anything interesting happen recently?"

"No, not really. There starting some renovations to the west wing, but that's about it."

"No new mysterious men for you to keep watch?"

"No, unfortunately," she lightly chuckled wiping some of the tears. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine. Dean's been making me take it easy and keeping me to the light work. I keep telling him I'm fine but he likes to fuss over me."

"Well, better safe then sorry."

"I suppose. How's your sister doing?"

"She's loving the attention her baby bump is giving. I'm kinda worried she gonna have another kid right after to keep it going."

"Oh geez," he chuckled and Rachel joined him. "You're sounding better."

"I'm feeling a bit better."

"Good."

"I still have those flowers you gave me."

"Really? I didn't think they'd last this long."

"I've been taking good care of them. Giving them plenty of sunshine and water."

"Well good. I'm glad you liked them."

It amazed Rachel how easy it was to talk to Sam. They could about what ever came to mind, and she never had the feeling that they were wasting each other's time. They just talked and talked about nothing and everything. The longer the conversation went on the better she felt. Just hearing his voice was giving her good vibrations. She eventually got the energy to get on her feet and change out of her work clothes, no longer feeling crushed by pressure. She listened and chuckled at his story of his weird first hunt back, and Rachel did finally give in and tell him about her sister's enormous shopping list for the shower, about the family gathering for the new baby, and about all the new events she was in charge of at her church.

"It will be okay," Sam told her. She heard those words a lot, but they sounded true coming from him. "Why don't you ask for help?"

"I do, but I usually still end up by myself."

"That's not right. They should be kissing your ass for all the things you do."

Rachel laughed.

"I'm serious!"

"I know you are."

"You know you're allowed to say no right? You don't have to do stuff just because they ask you to."

"I know but, I feel bad when I do. Like I'm letting them down."

"Don't worry about that. You need to look after yourself. And if they really get that mad, then they aren't worth your time."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

"I know it's a lot right now, but I believe in you."

The phantom kiss started tingling again. "You're a really nice guy Sam."

He didn't say a word, but she could hear him smile.

She crashed on her bed with a loud huff.

"Y'all right?"

"I'm fine. I just love my bed."

Sam laughed.

She pulled herself further up the bed and saw her clock. "Holy crap! We've been talking for two hours!" Thank god for unlimited minutes.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I'm probably keeping you from your work."

"No, I'm still out on that run."

It occurred to Rachel that this whole time she never heard him get out of the car. "It must be pretty important to be worth the drive."

"It is. I probably should go though. I'm almost there."

"Okay, well, be safe. If you need some entertainment on the drive back, just give me a ring. I doubt I'm going to sleep anytime soon."

"You're doing better though, right?"

"Infinitely. Thank you for talking with me. It really helped a lot."

"No problem. I'll talk to you soon okay?"

"Okay. Bye Sam."

They hung up and she set the phone down by her head and snuggled under the covers. She let out a long sigh of relief. She really did feel better and all warm and fuzzy. There still was that lingering worry about tomorrow, but it no longer consumed her. "It will be okay… I believe in you." Those two phrases echoed in her mind making her heart beat faster and faster and making that darkness smaller and smaller.

There was a knock on her door. It was kind of late for a visitor she thought looking at her clock. She was in too good of a mood to care though. It could be her sister with more useless drama and she would still greet her with a smile. She got up and headed to the front room. When she opened the door she stood there dumbfounded at Sam in her doorway.

"Wha… what are you doing here?!"

"I wanted to make sure you're okay."

"I thought… you said you were on a run."

"Yeah…" he looked sheepishly at his feet. "I sort of lied about that. I told Dean you were in trouble and I was leaving to help you out."

"So, you drove all that way… for me?"

Sam nodded giving her that little school boy grin and puppy dog eyes.

"What about the hunt?"

"Dean's got it. He'll be fine. Can I come in?"

"Oh yeah, of course." She stepped aside to let him through. "Make yourself at home."

He took off his jacket and sat down on her sofa.

"Do you want something to eat or drink?"

He shook his head. "No thank you. I'm fine. I just wanted to see for myself how you were doing."

Rachel bushed. "Well besides greeting you in my pajamas again, I'm okay."

"Sorry. I probably should have given you a heads up."

"It's okay. The surprise was worth it." She sat down beside him on the other end. "So, are you planning on staying in town for the night?"

"That's what I was thinking. And then maybe tomorrow, if it's okay with you, I was going to try to get some of that shopping for your family done so that way you can just focus on your church stuff."

Rachel stared at him in disbelief. "You want to help me?"

"Of course I do. It hurt hearing the nicest person I know in pain. I want to help anyway I can."

"It's just… no one has ever gone out of their way like this to help me before."

Sam put his hand on her shoulder. "Well then you're surrounded by idiots. Besides, I still owe you for what you did for me."

"You don't owe me a thing Sam." Rachel shook her head trying so hard not to expose her excitement that he was touching her. "I didn't do it expecting a favor in return. That's not why I do any of it."

"Well then, its all the more reason I should be here." He cupped her face in his large hands and looked her directly in the eye. "You looked after me, now let me look after you."

A rush of emotions hit Rachel; relief, gratitude, adoration, joy. She didn't know what to do with all this so she did the only thing that came to mind. She threw her arms around and pulled him into a deep kiss. To her delight he kissed and hugged her back.

"Thank you," she said when she broke away. "If you want, you can stay here tonight. I have a spare room."

"Sounds perfect."

They smiled and she gripped him tighter, unsure if she could ever let him go again.

(_author's notes: so this is the end of this story but not the end of Sam and Rachel. They will return in new stories and oneshots very very soon. Thank you all for your love and support 3 .and like I said last chapter if you have any ideas or request please let me know.)_


End file.
